Forever and Always
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: When a girl named Camille comes to the village, Gavroche's world is instantly turned upside down. The two of them are experts in causing trouble and they dabble in making Gavroche's older sister, Azelma's, life a living hell. Through good an bad, they will always be there for wach other. This is the story of two best friends. Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Should the fact that I have so many fics going on scare me? Nahhhh its all good. :) So this is an alternate version of "You and Me" I didnt like where it wad headed, so I rewrote it with more fluff! In this chapter, the Therndaires still own the inn, and Èponine is seceretly supporting Gavroche. He lives in an abandoned hut in the woods with a boy named Navet and a girl named Nicolette.**

Gavroche

She walked into my life on a breezy Octoberday. The sun had only just risen, yet the whole town was bustleing. I sat on the wooden steps outside of Vispod's bakery. I munched on a jelly filled pastery, keeping a close eye on the small sack of food I was to deliver to Navet and Nicollette.

I was just picturing the look on little Nicollette's face when I handed her a small bluberry muffin. Navet would roll his eyes and tell me I spoiled her to much and Nicollette would giggle and crawl into my lap to eat her treat. Nicollette was only four, five years younger than me, but I treated her with fatherly care. For some reason, taking care of her made me fell better about my life. Maybe because I never had anyone but 'Ponine and Azelma to take care of me.

I was just pondering it when a flash of golden hair caught my eye. A girl, not dirt poor but not burogise, was walking along the oppisite side of the street, being dragged by an older girl with frizzy red hair. The blonde was trying desperatly to take in every sight she could, her brow furrowed as her eyes searched the area.

"Camille! Will you hurry up already?" Called the older girl. The blonde, Camille, rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. She passed my parents in, and looked my way. Our eyes met for a moment, and her brow softened, the sides of her mouth quickly quirking up to give me a breif smile.

"Oooo! Does Gavroche have a crush?" Said a voice behind me. I turned with a start and saw my sister Azelma. She was only twelve, but she acted like she knew everything.

"No!" I shouted in defense, "I've just never seen her before."

"I know who she is." Said fifteen-year-old Èponine, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "The redhead is Baisè Satèrne, she's my age. I met her at the cafè yesterday. She just moved here with her father and sister. Their mother died. That must be her sister. Camille."

Camille. Thats a pretty name.

XxxxxxX

I met Camille in person the next day. She was standing outside of a jewlery store, her eyes focased on a necklace. It was on a simple gold chain, and it had a purple stone pendant at the breast.

"That's a pretty neckalace." I said, in attempt to make a conversation.

She looked at me and smiled. "It reminded me of one my mother used to wear. Only hers had a blue stone? And it opened up. Inside, she put a tiny lovk of my hair, and a tiny lock of my sister, Baisè's."

"Where did she get it?" I asked.

"My father made it. He gave it to her the day I was born," her face fell, "She was burried with it."

"Im so sorry," I muttered, awkwardly, "How did she die?"

"There was a fire. Papa had taken me and Baisè out to find the perfect birthday present for Maman. When we came back the house was burning. Maman was standing outside. I remembered my cat, Peirce. I ran into the house to get him, and Maman ran after me. I grabbed the cat and ran outside, with Maman's help. But an amrour fell between us and she couldnt get around. Maman told me to run, that she would be right there. But I was the only one who ran out of the house that night." Camille finished. "I think papa and Baisè blame me. They dont treat me the same."

I was in awe. Why would a total stranger tell me sometging like that?

As if reading my mind, the girl said, "You must think me mad. But I felt like I had to tell someone. I havent talked to anyone outside my family scince I've been here. At least, when they actually talk to me," Camille added with a humorless laugh. "Im so sorry. I'll go now." She began to walk off.

"No!" I called, suprising us both. She turned. "Um, would you like to meet my friends?" I asked.

She gave me a greatfull smile. "Or corse."

XxxxxxxX

It had only been a week and Camille was slowly starting to become my best friend. She would win races against Navet and sing soft songs to Nicollette. She could beat me in wrestiling and swim faster than a fish. She didnt mind getting dirty or wet.

There was only one person in town that didnt find her charming. A girl named Gabrielle.

Gabrille was the richest of the rich. The burogise of the burogise. And she knew it. She pranced around in pretty dressess and flounced around her dark, curly hair. Her mother was like the older version of her. She was the first to know of any gossip and she blackmailed anyone she could. So of course, Gabrille knew eyerthing about Camille.

At least, she thought she did.

Nicollette, Navet, and I were walking Camille home from a day of playing in the mud and swimming. People pleasently greeted us and chuckled as we marched by.

But Gabrille stopped us.

"My mother says your mother died and thats why you act like a boy." Gabrille said with a smug face.

"Is that so? Well at least my motherbis nice and kind, unlike your mother." Camille retorted.

Gabrille huffed, "My mother said your mother went crazy and burt the house down herself."

Camille snapped. With an odd battle cry, she tackled Gabrille to the ground, right in the middle of the street. Hair was being pulled, fists were flying, and curses were being shouted, mostly from Camille.

Gabrilles mother said never to curse.

This went on for a while, all of the other towns children yelling and shreiking, until Vispod the baker pulled the two girls apart.

"Thats enough!" He yelled as he pushed Gabrille into a girlfriend of hers and Camille into Navet and I.

"What is going on here?" he shouted.

"Gabrille was insulted Camille's late mother, so Camille punched her!" Navet shouted.

"Camille?" asked Vispod, "Is this true?"

Camille looked to the ground. "Yeah." She wispered.

"If you had heard what Gabrille was saying, you would have punchef her too!" I put in. Murmers of agreement washed over the group.

"Gabrille?" Vispod questioned.

"I have no idea what they are talking about!" Gabrille said, fake tears wavering in her brown eyes.

Boo's and mumers if dissagreement rippled through the crowd.

"Gabrille, come with me." Vispod sighed.

"What? No! You all are just jealous of me! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS CAMILLE! I'LL GET YOU GOOD!" Gabrille cried as Vispod dragged her away. The children cheered and I turned to give Camille a grin, but she had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter gets kind of sad. :( But the next will be much more fluffy! Anyways, Gavroche and Camille are still nine, Navet is eight and Nicollette is four. Azelma is twelve and Èponine is seven. Let's pretend Gavroche and his sisters dont move to Paris until he is eleven, okay? Okay, good. Let us begin!**

Gavroche

I ran back to the hut. Throwing open the door, I realized the hut was empty. But I knew Camille wouldnt have gone home. Trying to think of other places she could be, I heard a soft humming. It sounded fimilair, but I just couldnt put my finger on it. The voice was definitly Camille's, though. I walked out of the hut and to the general direction the voice was coming from. I saw Camille, sitting by the creek, her back to me. Her long, blonde braid had been taken out, so her golden curls floated softly in the breeze. She looked almost ghostly. I approched her slowly, trying to recall the soft tune she was humming. She hummed it a few more times before it hit me. I closed my eyes and saw a dirty, thin girl with stringy brown hair gently rocking me to sleep.

_There is a castle on a cloud._

_I like to go there in my sleep._

_Aren't any floors for me to sweep._

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

_There is a lady, all in white._

_Holds me and sings a lullabye._

_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch._

_She says, "Gavroche, I love you very much."_

_There is a place where no one's lost._

_There is a place where no one cries._

_Crying at all is not allowed._

_Not in my castle on a cloud._

The girl would sing. I wondered who the girl was and why she had sung to me every night. Putting those thoughts aside, I silently sat next to Camille. Her eyes closed, her baby blue dress billowing in the breeze, she hummed the song over and over. After at least the fifth time, her small hand reached out and grabbed mine, giving it a firm squeeze.

"How do you know that song?" I asked her.

Eyes still closed, she wispered, "My mother would hum it to me when she brushed my hair every morning."

"You know there are words that go with the tune." I told her.

"No. Are there really?" She asked, her eyes shooting open.

"Yes. Do you want me to teach you?" I offered.

She hesitated. "No. I want to hum it, like Maman. Maybe one day."

I shrugged. We sat like that, both humming the song, until the sun began to set.

"Isn't it time for you to go home?" I asked.

She gave a humorless chuckle, "What home?"

I was confused, "The one with your family."

Her faced darkened, "Oh, please," she spat, "They dont care about me anymore!"

"That's not true, they-"

"They blame me!" She cut me off midsentance, "They think its my fault mother is dead!"

"How do you know?" I challenged.

"I hear them talking at night! 'If only she hadnt gone in for the stupid cat!' They say. 'All she cares about is herself!' They say. Do you not think its hard on me?" Camille was sobbing now.

"I'm sorry, I-" she cut me off again.

"You cant be sorry! You dont know what its like! Your mother is dead and your sister and father blame you!" She screamed.

We were both quiet for a while, as silent tears dripped down her face. All of a sudden, she grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to her in a hug. She sobbed into my shoulder and I patted her back, attempting to calm her down. I didnt know what to do. And then I had an idea. I raked my fingers through her hair and hummed her lullabye. By the third time, her crying was silent once more as she focased on my humming. A few minuted later, she pulled away, wipeing her blue eyes with the back of her hand.

"Why cant I come live with you?" She wispered, her voice hoarse.

"Who says you cant?" I asked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of corse."

"But... Father and Baisè... They live in town..."

"Shhhh... " I hushed her. "It'll be a seceret."

"A seceret." She repeated, "A seceret."


	3. Chapter 3

**Only one reveiw? That's sad. I feel so lonely over here! Anyways, school started two days ago, and I'm not quite sure how this will relate to my updating schedual... **

**So here we go! Chapter three!**

Camille

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I hiss to Gavroche, who is straining under my weight. The two of us are sneaking into my house to get my things.

"It's a great idea!" He says, his voice raspy as he tries not to collapse, "Now will you hurry it up?"

I roll my eyes, but give a tiny smirk as I crawl through my window. Once I get through, I inspect my things. The hut is small, but most of my things burned in the fire anyway. After a quick survey, I decide to grab all of my clothes, considering the fact that Nicollette may use them later. I also take all of the blankets and sheets off of my bed, and wander into the hallway closet, where I grab all of the bedding we own. Scampering down to the kitchen, I take all of our bread, grapes, a frying pan, a pot, and four water glassess. I wrap these things in various sheets, so they wont clatter around. Back in my room, I grab hair ribbons, a hair brush, my small looking-glass and my little music boc with the elephant on top. As an after thought, I sneak into my fathers room. I almost chuckle when I step inside. If mother were here, she would have been up in alert by the time a single toe was planted on the floor. But Father could sleep through anything. I go to the amour and dig out his wallet. Inside is 67 francs and 14 sous. I also grab mothers jewlery box, in case owe run out of money, and I grab the family portriet off of his desk. But I put it back. I dont have a family anymore.

XxXxXx

"Did you bring your whole house?" Hisses Gavroche as I hand the pile of blankets and sheets down to him.

I stifle a laugh. "Just about."

I hold on to the window-sill as Gavroche grabs my feet, leading me to his shoulders. I turn around, still having a death grip on the window, and on a leap of faith, let go. He stops my ankles from braking cathing me under my arms. He gently sets me down. I smooth my dress. As we gather up the various items I had collected from my house, I couldnt help but pondering over the fact that my leap of faith from the window was very similar from my leap of faith from being a nice, nearly bourogise girl, to being a tough, rowdy street girl. At least I would be happy.

XxXxXx

I opened the door to the hut. It was nice. It wasnt leaky or drafty. Built into the wall closest to the door was a small fire place. A tiny table was set up there with a tiny chair for Nicollette. On the wall across from the door was a window, and underneath was a bed. A real bed that had already been there when the children found the place. It belonged to Navet. On the wall to the right, there was a ladder leading up to the small loft, which Gavroche had claimed flr himself. There was another bed up there that he had offered to Navet, but he preferred to stay near his sister, who slept in the tiny room under the loft. An old amrour was next to her bed, and a writing desk claimed the oppostite wall.

"So, you sleep upstairs with me." Gavroche told me, careful not to wake te sleeping siblings.

I set my things down on the floor, it being to late to put things in their proper spot, and climed up to the loft. The bed was pushed up against Gavroche's, to make one big bed. I blushed, knowing it was to late at night to change that now. The only things I had brought up to the loft were a nightgown, my looking glass and my hairbrush.

I took my long blonde hair out of its braid, and began to brush it out, watching my reflection in the looking glass and humming my mother's lullabye. From the looking glass, I made eye contact with Gavroche, who was watching me. I smirked at him and he blushed and turned away.

When I was satisfied with my hair, I set the brush and looking glass on the floor, and slid them under the bed.

"Ummm..." I said awkwardly to Gavroche, holding my nightgown in my hands. "Should I change downstairs?"

Gavroche blushed even redder, if possible.

"No, its okay," he offered, "I'll wait downstairs."

I smiled greatfully as he made his way down the ladder.

When I finished, I crawled across the floor on my belly, and let my head drift over the side of the loft's floor, my hair dangling around my head.

"You can come up now!" I told him, grinning.

He smiled back and climed up the ladder.

We each threw back the covers on our beds, and crawled in.

"Goodnight, Gavroche," I wispered.

"Goodnight Camille," he responded.

I woke up the next morning with my head on his chest, and his arm around me.

I sat up yawning a stretching. I shook Gavroche awake. Which was not an easy task.

"Come on!" I pleaded as he began to stirr, "We have work to do!"


End file.
